


You are not alone

by Shnusschen



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Post 1x16, spoiler season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnusschen/pseuds/Shnusschen
Summary: Set immediately after the season finale. What will Lucy do, after what she has just learned?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in this fandom, and the first that I write in English, which is not my first language. I apologize for any mistakes and if someone wants to help me and be my beta I will be really happy

Wyatt sits in the chair, anxiously looking at the clock for the millionth time in the last few minutes. Lucy said that she will be back in an hour, but it has been an hour and a half and still no sign of her. He was starting to get worried, it is not like her being late, especially not when they're going to save her sister.  
Just as he was about to go look for her, his phone rang. With a sighs of relief he saws Lucy's number. "Where are you?" He asked, answering his phone.  
And then all hell breaks loose.

Lucy looks at her mother in shock, still not entirely sure of what she has just heard.  
"I've to go" she said, desperately trying to keep herself together  
"Going where? To the Lifeboat? It's too late." Answered her mother, holding her hands. "But don't worry sweetheart, soon you too will forget about this girl... Amy, is that right? And you will take your place next to me. We'll be the one that will guide Rittenhouse to the future."  
Lucy pull herself away from her mother and frantically rush the door, half scared that Carol - she really couldn't think of her as "mom", not after what she just learned - might try to stop her. While she launch herself into her car, only one thing was clear in her mind: she needed to call Wyatt.  
  
Carol let her daughter go away without trying to stop her. Nothing that Lucy or her friends could do matter anymore, her big plan has already started. She pour herself a cup of tea, thinking how proud she is of her daughter: she had done even more than she expected, bringing down Rittenhouse. Well, the old Rittenhouse, anyway. The retrograde, misogynistic organization that somehow still believed that women where only good to bring into the world new Rittenhouse children. But now, thanks to her plan, Lucy has helped her get rid of all those pathetic old man and Emma was on her way to change history, to build a new Rittenhouse world, one in which the women will be in charge.

Wyatt was trying to calm Lucy down, at least enough for him to actually understand was she was saying over the phone. Between the shaky voice and her erratic breath, he could tell that she was trying to fight back a panic attack, all he could understand was "My mother... Rittenhouse... mothership..."  
"Lucy, relax. Breathe." He said, in his most persuading voice "Everything is alright, the Mothership is safe and agent Cristopher's team has most likely already retrieve it."  
He was interrupted by an alarm-like sound; every computer in the laboratory was lighting up as a Christmas Tree.  
"Somebody took the mothership" shouted Mason, his voice filled with incredulity and something really close to panic.  
"I can't reach anyone from the team" added Cristopher, her face darkened with anger, as she run towards Wyatt "We need to figure out was going on"  
On the other end of the phone, all he could hear was silent.  
Ok, he tough, one thing at a time.  
"Lucy are you still there?" After a brief silent, in which he found himself holding the phone so tightly that his knuckles turn white, she responds "Yes. I was driving to Mason's laboratory but I had to pull over. Wyatt, my mother is from Rittenhouse. They have the mothership."  
"I'm coming to get you"  
He close the phone call and turned to Agent Cristopher "I'm going to get Lucy, you get the Lifeboat ready and track the Mothership. We're going after them as soon as we arrive."  
And without waiting for her answer he stormed out of the door.

Lucy rest her head on the wheel, trying to calm herself down at least a bit. Somehow she found that easier than before, holding herself on the thought that Wyatt was coming for her, on the fierce instinct of protection that she heard in his voice.  
By the time she heard a light knock on the windshield she has managed to pull herself together, but that doesn't stop her from launching herself into Wyatt's solid and warm embrace. As he hold her close she finally feels herself again. She was not alone, Wyatt was with her and together they could face everything, including Rittenhouse.  
They had bring them down once, they could do that again.

 


End file.
